


【狮花】胜者为王

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 写得比较早的一个小甜饼～报复一下某人有了飞行棋棋友后就不理狮了2333
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	【狮花】胜者为王

  
“咚！”

在酒店房门关上的那一刻，特尔施特根立即就把拉基蒂奇逼到了墙角。对上自家守门员的严肃脸——用于震慑敌方前锋（以及同队不小心浪到起飞的后卫）的那种——伊万经过一番思想斗争后……果断地怂了。

他的脑子飞快地回忆着自己今天做了什么会惹年轻的恋人如此不快。哦，在飞机上他好像无视了马克分享一对耳机以及合拍一张照片的邀请，义无反顾地加入队长他们的飞行棋小队，并且又一次心无旁骛地大战了好几个小时——哦我用了“又”，这听起来可有点不妙。

克罗地亚人小心翼翼地安抚起禁锢着他的人：“嘿，马克，你知道的吧，多跟队友们玩玩飞行棋是增进感情的良好方式，哦我不是说我不想跟你增进感情但是你懂的我们都很职业、职业你知道吧！所以今晚实在不能——”发生这样和那样的事，否则明天比赛再跑个一万米好要了我的命！

堵住思绪飘到神秘方向以致于惊恐地越说越快的嘴的是一个吻。

于是巴萨的小狮王满意地看到对方立马宕机。年轻人就该有着自己的手段。他想。真的无关他要跟不上某位语言大师快起来混着瑞士腔德文的西班牙语了。

……

“呼，原来你只是想问问飞行棋怎么玩啊。”

“那你以为是什么？说起来为什么飞行棋会跟职业操守挂上钩，一局会玩很晚吗——”

“咳咳……”借着干咳强行转移注意，伊万尽可能地不让自己的脸上露出一丝窘状：开玩笑，要是把刚刚联想到的那些不可描述场景说出来……就显得是他自己太欲求不满了吧？现在终于弄清楚了真实了，拉基蒂奇自然不吝于指导后辈一二。他大大方方地拿出iPad，点开他们一直在用的那个APP：“我先给你示范一下……你看，上手很容易的……”

“哦哦，原来是这么操作的。”特尔施特根把iPad接过放在自己的大腿上，“我想我们两个现在就可以来一局。就我们两个。”

“没问题。”又一次当了一把马克的老师的人欣然接受。说着，他眼珠一转，嘴上勾起的笑容明显表示他想到什么“诡计”，然而看着门将先生对着屏幕上的棋盘如临大敌的样子，拉基蒂奇不得不承认自己被可爱到了。

算了，还是先……别太欺负小朋友了。

依偎在床头的两人气氛良好。

第一局，享受着对手无私指导的德国人一子之差赢下了这局。

第二局，在两人互相炸着飞机的过程中独立思考的德国人凭借一连串的骚操作最后赢下了这局。

第三局，强运在身的德国人火速释放出自己的四个棋子在棋盘上一路驰骋，而好不容易摇出六点的克罗地亚人的棋子刚刚一露头就立马被炸回老家。碾压，这局用此二字形容足矣。当特尔施特根把全部棋子送到终点时，拉基蒂奇还只能守着停机坪里的四架小飞机，对着虚拟骰子摇啊摇，摇啊摇……

“这游戏可真好玩，伊万。我是知道为什么你们总凑在一起玩了。”玩得嗨起的马克同学轻车熟路地准备开下一盘，但是——

再你妈的见。伊万面带尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑火速抽走自己的iPad，“温柔”地“劝说”道：

“玩你自己手机去吧。我发誓，再也、不会、让你、碰到、飞行棋、一下了！”

这就是为什么巴萨飞行棋俱乐部禁止某德国人参与的原因。

事后，  
拉基蒂奇：还好没跟那人打赌输一局脱一件，还好……


End file.
